dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego Disney
/Infobox}} |History = Diane and Sharon Disney weren't Walt Disney's only children. He had one more, but he was given up for adoption. He was born on 1938, the result of a night of passion, to celebrate the success of Snow White, which became the most successful motion picture of 1938. By May 1939, its total gross of $6.5 million made it the most successful sound film made to that date. With his growing success, however, the attention for another child just couldn't be spared. Thus, he was given up, though his parents were able to sign his birth certificate and give him a name. At the time, it was impossible for what would likely be considered the scandal of the year to get leaked, at least if they were careful. And careful they were. Their son - named Humbert, after the Huntsman - was adopted at the age of seven, though he opted to keep his birth name, as was his right. Word never did get out of his existence, as he lived in a small, off-the-map town down in Idaho. He grew into a fine man, with his own wife and eventually his own children. He never became famous, never risked being found out about once he'd pieced together who he truly was, and instead resorted to getting an average job and becoming a John Doe in a country full of John Doe's. He passed on in early 2038, at 100 years old. Furthermore, his lineage didn't stop there, as he and his wife had six kids, who each in turn had children of their own. Raising his children, he always tried to make sure they knew who they were. While he himself hadn't yet reached out to his family, nor did he plan to, he had a feeling sooner or later it'd all come to light, and the last thing he wanted or needed was his children being unable to cope with the news. And thank God he did it, really. His youngest, Gideon, was just six when news broke out. Nobody ever found out who the leak was, but even if they had, nothing could be done. The damage was there. Walt was long since dead and he had very little to worry about, but his family's reputation was on the line - until Humbert painted the situation off as the best one. I wouldn't have been able to handle it, he had said, My life wasn't meant to be lived on the spotlight. His kids, though - his kids lived for the attention they were receiving. Gideon, his brothers, and his sisters drank it all up, posing and smiling for the cameras. Some were too young to fully comprehend why their father's story mattered so much, but as time progressed, it all clicked. Everything fell into place. Like their father, Gideon and his siblings all proved to be magic, and began to attend Ilvermorny by the age of 11. Except they didn't live out their lives as full members of wizarding society, because year by year, bit by bit, each one graduated and rejoined the no-maj world, integrating magic in their day to day lives. As members of the Disney family, they were able to find jobs in the company fairly quickly. They all ended up in big positions. They were all relocated into different parks around the world as they opened - California in 1955, Orlando in 1971, Tokyo in 1983, Paris in 1992, Hong Kong in 2005, and Shanghai in 2009. Although they worked all around the world doing various things, their most predominant role was integrating magic in the day to day functions of the parks. After all, what point was there in calling it the happiest place on Earth if you didn't hire witches and wizards to make it so? That's what they did. And truth be told, they were very successful. Until 2038, when their father Humbert died of old age. It was a peaceful death, and he passed on surrounded by love from his family. But most importantly, it brought together his kids, who had becoming distant over time. Wanting to honor their father, they came together and made a unanimous decision: make a new park solely for wizards and squibs. A park that embodied their culture and represented wizardkind. It was about time, wasn't it? However, before we can get into all that, we have to go back and trace the history of this particular member of the Disney family, which is, of course, Diego Disney the Second. Humbert's second oldest child, Olivia Disney, married a Mexican wizard, named Hernando Sanchez, after she moved to Orlando to assist with integrating magic into the world-famous Disney World. The couple had one child together, a young boy whom they named Diego Disney. They gave the child Olivia's surname, but in compromise, gave the boy a Hispanic first name. When the time came, they sent Diego off to Ilvermorny, where he met his own wife, another witch of Hispanic origin name Maricela Fontana. After graduation, the couple married, and when they were 20 years old, they had their first child, followed by another three years later and finally, their youngest child was born when they were 26. They named their youngest Diego as well, Diego Disney the Second, and that's where this story starts. Diego Disney the Second grew up in Disney World. His earliest and some of his fondest memories are made in the park. This had a profound effect on him while growing up. The park had a motto that his father firmly believed in and implemented in his everyday life. Make the magic happen and always go above and beyond to make someone's experience in the park special. So from a very young age, Diego and his siblings were taught to serve others and to make everyone else's lives better. This lesson implanted himself in Diego and he made it a habit to go around the park and just help people in anyway he could. He truly enjoyed it - and most of the people he helped did as well. The kids his age especially did. Diego was aware he had family spread out all over the world, Olivia never bothered to hide that fact from her family, but she never talked about her siblings and her husband and children were wise enough not to ask and told Diego and his siblings in no uncertain terms never to ask about them. So, when Humbert finally died and Olivia randomly decided she wanted to mend the bridge with the rest of her siblings, her husband, children and grand-children were floored. They would never have expected it from their family matriarch. It just wasn't like her, but nonetheless they supported her decision and agreed to move to England with her, and for Diego the Second and his siblings to attend Hogwarts instead of Ilvermorny. |Personality = Diego Disney the Second is not nearly as pretentious as his name may suggest. In fact, he's quite the opposite being a very caring and giving individual. He will always put the needs of others before his own, and will do anything for his close friends and family. Diego is also very friendly, as should be expected from someone who grew up like he did, he makes friends very easily. However, this can bite him on the butt occasionally as he's very naive and over-trusting which can lead to him getting hurt when he feels betrayed. He also, unfortunately, feels the sting of betrayal very keenly. Diego is very open to people of all backgrounds, not caring one bit if someone is a member of the LGBT community (he very well might be bisexual or gay himself - he truly doesn't know). He doesn't care if someone is a 'half-breed', or what their blood status is. He doesn't care about social class, despite his family's immense wealth. Diego also firmly believes that just about anyone can be redeemed and reformed and no one should ever be given up on - however, this again can lead to him getting hurt. Despite how often he gets hurt though, Diego will not show the pain he feels. Only in private, when he's alone will he break down and cry. He very much cares about his image as a care-free and easy-going guy and doesn't want anyone to know how sensitive he really is. In all honesty, he also might do it because he wants to be care-free and he's lying to himself by wearing that mask. He sees it as a better version of himself. |Relationships = /Relationships}} }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Students Category:Name begins with "D" Category:Half-Blood Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:March Birthday Category:Pisces Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Mexican Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Disney Family